warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blazefire/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Blaze is seen behind Cloverfoot, Sparrowtail, Berryheart, and Slatefur along with Ant and Cinnamon. Violetshine notes him to be old enough to be an apprentice. Violetshine asks who they are, and Dovewing answers for them and says that they met them while living in an abandoned Twoleg den, and when it came time to return, they wanted to join them. The Raging Storm :Blaze has now become an apprentice known as Blazepaw, with Strikestone as his mentor. When Tree is trying to discreetly garner information on ShaowClan at the border, he asks Cloverfoot how the Twolegplace cats are settling into ShadowClan. She replies that they love the warrior life, mentioning that Blazepaw especially seems well suited. Cloverfoot turns to leave and return to hunting after more probing, claiming that she'd promised to try and find Blazepaw a shrew. :At the Gathering, Tigerstar announces the former guardian cats as ShadowClan apprentices. As he nods towards Blazepaw, the white-and-ginger tom puffs out his chest proudly. At the end of the Gathering, he closely follows Strikestone as Leafstar allows ShadowClan to leave before the SkyClan cats in order to avoid a fight. :After ShadowClan keeps intruding on SkyClan territory, Leafstar finally decides to retaliate. As a large patrol of SkyClan cats wait in the treetops, they see another ShadowClan patrol making their way into the territory, consisting of Snaketooth, Grassheart, Blazepaw, and Strikestone. Waiting until they're below her, Leafstar gives the order to attack. Harrybrook swipes Blazepaw's nose and he wails in pain. SkyClan attacks the ShadowClan cats ferociously enough that they end up fighting for their lives, with Blazepaw ducking away from Harrybrook and fleeing. :The next morning, Shadowkit helps Alderheart in the medicine cat den. Lightkit and Pouncekit crowd in the entrance trying to get their brother to join in the badger rides that Blazepaw and Strikestone had promised them. Lightkit squeaks that they're going to race each other, but Shadowkit claims he would rather help Alderheart. Sending the kit to get marigold for him, Alderheart reflects on how he'd treated Blazepaw, Strikestone, and Snaketooth at the same time for the wounds they'd gotten from the ambush. :He, his mentor, and Snaketooth are patrolling ShadowClan territory when they come across Bramblestar and Alderheart waiting at the border. Snaketooth asks why they were there, and Bramblestar explains they were there to speak to Tigerstar. Strikestone asks why, and Snaketooth snorts that they would have thought the recent storms would have made preparation for floods. Blazepaw tips his head, and remarks that the sun is shining on ThunderClan territory, to which Strikestone sarcastically says that the sun is always shining on ThunderClan. Eventually, Strikestone concedes and allows Alderheart and Bramblestar to go to the ShadowClan camp. The three ShadowClan cats flank them as they enter, and Bramblestar lays the accusations on Juniperclaw to Tigerstar. Ultimately, after some discussion, Juniperclaw admits to it, and Blazepaw is horrified at the deputy's actions. :Shadowkit disappears, and Blazepaw hunts for him beside the elders' den as Scorchfur searches inside. In ''The Broken Code ''Lost Stars :Blazefire enters camp after a hunting patrol with Cloverfoot, Strikestone and Yarrowleaf, all of which carrying measly prey. :Blazefire and Cinnamontail go missing and Tigerstar sends out a patrol, lead by Dovewing, to find them. Shadowpaw tells his siblings about their disappearance, and both of them say they haven't seen them, though. Dovewing's patrol returns with Blazefire and Cinnamontail. Dovewing shares to Tigerstar that they had been in the Twolegplace. Blazefire admits what they were doing shamefully, mentioning how they were so hungry which outraged Tigerstar. Tigerstar asks them if they want to be kittypets. Blazefire quickly declines and says he loves the Clan as they had taught them so much. The two young warriors apologize and Tigerstar declines the apology. Cloverfoot steps in, stating that this was their first leaf-bare and they didn't know what to expect. Blazefire bursts out, begging Tigerstar not to exile them, to which Tigerstar declines, instead giving them a moon of dawn patrols, which they gladly accept. The Silent Thaw :After Antfur hits his head from a fallen branch, he mistakenly calls his friend, Blazefire, by his previous name. After Antfur insists on returning to patrols, Blazefire and Gullswoop drag his dead body into camp. Blazefire explains to Cinnamontail how Antfur got dizzy while chasing a squirrel up a tree. He goes on to explain that he tried to follow Antfur up the tree, but was too late to save him before he fell. He and Cinnamontail reminisce about their friend's loyalty. :Blazefire participates in a secret meeting between different Clan cats who are all concerned about Bramblestar's stance on punishing codebreakers. Tree and Rootpaw sit next to Blazefire and Twigbranch. He, Cloverfoot and Whorlpelt learn of Bramblestar's impostor. When they return to camp, Tigerstar questions where they were and Blazefire lies they were hunting but the prey was hiding well. Later, he and Gullswoop lead Tree and Rootpaw into camp after Tigerstar had sent them away prior. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Blaze, although unnamed, first appears as he follows Spire over to Dovewing. The kit asks if they were the cats Spire was looking for. Spire says he was expecting two cats, and Dovewing tells Tigerheart who the tom was. Blaze puffs out his chest, exclaiming that Spire is the best healer. He adds that he helps Spire, and in return, Spire looks after him. :Spire doesn't acknowledge the Blaze's words, and turns around. He leaves, mumbling to himself as he walks. Blaze hurries after his friend, and asks if he wants food. Fierce pads past, and flicks her tail along his back, and tells him to go ask Mittens to help him hunt. The kit agrees and runs off, nudging Spire towards a tabby tom who is lying in a strip of sunshine. While Fierce says to Tigerheart that he's obviously met Spire, Tigerheart responds that Spire had said he was expecting them, and that Blaze had mentioned the black tom dreams of things while he watches the kit attempting to nose Mittens to his paws. Fierce purrs that Blaze is good for the healer, though she wouldn't know why a kit would want to spend so much time with such an odd cat, but they take care of each other. :When Tigerheart gathers the guardian cats in order to teach them fighting moves, Blaze sits excitedly beside Spire. He bounds forward after Spire offers to be the bat for the pair of invading foxes and brushes against the older tom, calling him brave and that he wants to go with him to be bait, as a fox would never suspect a kit. Spire touches his muzzle to Blaze's head and informs him that he has to stay with Dovewing, so he can keep her busy so she won't worry about Tigerheart. The healer flashes a gaze to Tigerheart, causing the warrior's whiskers to twitch in amusement as he thinks that Spire knows exactly how to deal with the kit, and may not be as crazy as he appears. :Blaze puffs his chest out and declares he can do that, trotting off to Dovewing while boasting he is the best at keeping cats busy as Spire tells Blaze he keeps him busy all the time, and Dovewing won't even think about Tigerheart with him around. After the foxes are driven away and their den filled, Spire is lying next to Blaze back at the guardian cats' home. Blaze shuffles closer to the skinny tom, and asks Spire if he'll teach him with herb is which. The black tom responds that of course he will, and licks the kit's head. :In the days that follow, Tigerheart awakens to see Spire getting up from his nest. The guardian cat glances back at Blaze, who is still sleeping among the furless pelts, before he creeps off towards the entrance. Tigerheart is confused, as Spire is normally never without his friend beside him. The dark tom follows the black cat, but the healer speaks up, and Tigerheart reveals himself after being found. Spire tells the brown tabby he needed time to think, and not be followed around by Blaze all the time. :After Tigerheart brings scraps for the guardian cats, Blaze approaches Spire, greasy bits of crowfood in his mouth, before dropping them at the skinny cat's paws, eyes shining as he tells the black tom what he's got for them. As Fierce heads out with Spire and Ant, Dovewing expresses desire to tag along, but has a hard time deciding, since she worries a lot for her kits. The gray she-cat asks Tigerheart if Blaze and Peanut will care for her children well, prompting her mate to encourage her to go, stating that the young ginger-and-white tom can keep them out of trouble. :Fierce prepares to lead a patrol out to collect food off Twolegs, and just as they leave, Blaze comes charging over, asking if he can come. Tigerheart warns him about the sheer amount of Twolegs they may encounter, and despite Blaze's growth, the dark brown tom doesn't want to lose the kit in the crowd. The ginger kit trots around Tigerheart, begging to go, adding that it's boring because Spire is tending to the new cats. Fierce gets ready to set out, and Blaze states that he wants to go; the tortoiseshell she-cat agrees, and signs him up to guard their stash with Dotty. :The guardian cats set out, and upon reaching the gathering place with the Twolegs, Dotty decides where she'll guard the stash. Fierce allows the pale ginger she-cat to stay there, and Blaze hangs behind with her as the patrol splits, searching for the types of meat they want. Tigerheart and his patrol come across a grouse, and once they retrieve it, he heads back to Blaze and Dotty, and he spots Blaze gazing at the bird with wide eyes, commenting that he hasn't seen prey that big. :Still at the gathering place, Fog and her rogues show up. The rogue leader attempts to snatch a rabbit away from Tigerheart, and her and her cats end up fighting it out. The striped tom gains the upper hand against the lithe she-cat, but knocks into a Twoleg, causing an explosion of chaos. He runs off, and Blaze stares at him as he orders the guardian cats to gather what they can and leave. They swiftly depart with their food, the Twolegs still howling behind them, and Blaze scrambles at a halt with Dotty as Tigerheart stops for breath. :Fog and her rogues follow them back into an alley, but after a brief confrontation, Tigerheart threatens Fog, causing her to back off and leave. Fierce snaps at the brown tom that not everything has to be handled with claws, for not everyone wants to be a warrior, but Blaze declares that he does, and Tigerheart says that he's glad to not be alone. :Fierce formulates a plan to get rid of Fog's gang by chasing the foxes from her old home, and as she and Tigerheart come up with ideas, Blaze observes anxiously. The guardian cats begin battle training, and the young tom takes part, training with Tigerheart. He fluffs up his fur to appear bigger, before managing to grasp the tabby's leg and churn his paws against it. Tigerheart praises him, saying that he'll be a good fighter, and Blaze agrees excitedly. :Later on, when Shadowkit disappears with Lightkit and Pouncekit, Dovewing frantically asks Blaze if he's seen them. The young tom apologizes, spitting out herbs he'd been working with, telling the queen he was busy, so he didn't see them leave. The next morning, when Fierce takes some cats out to scavenge, Blaze looks after Tigerheart and Dovewing's kits as they decide to follow the patrol. :After learning about a vision, Tigerheart makes the final choice to leave and return to ShadowClan with his mate and kits. Fierce beckons other guardian cats closer, and Blaze hurries forward with his friend Spire. The ginger-and-white kit declares he wants to go, defending himself by saying he can train too, and help take of the kits in the journey. :Spire agrees with his young friend, and chooses to go with the group. As they bid farewell, the group sets off, with Blaze, Spire, and Cinnamon following quickly after. The small tom asks how they'll leave the city, and Tigerheart answers that they have to find the Thundersnake. Blaze walks behind the group with Spire as Tigerheart leads them onward. :Once inside the train station, Blaze huddles with the other cats, their fear scent strong. Tigerheart finds his old friend, Dash, who agrees to lead the small patrol from the station, and they follow his lead. As they walk, Blaze peers over the edge at the rails, remarking how far down the drop is, sounding frightened, and as Dash instructs him to jump, the white-and-ginger kit swallows nervously. Spire has a dream, and although Tigerheart looks over, Blaze warns him not to interrupt. :A Thundersnake roars down the tracks, causing Blaze to seek shelter with Spire against a wall. As the huge monster speeds down the track and away, the young kit asks the black tom if he's hurt, questioning if he can smell the thick tang to the air from the Thundersnake. The patrol carries on; Spire begins falling behind, so Blaze encourages him to walk faster and avoid being lost. Tigerheart smells the scents of outside, which excites Blaze and the other guardian cats, with the kit saying he's never been out of the city. In the end, the group leaves the town. :Tigerheart recalls how two days ago, Blaze had caught his own rabbit by killing it swiftly, despite its size. He thinks how happy the young tom seems when he hunts, but now as he walks, he notices how Blaze sticks to Spire's side protectively. The black tom yowls about a vision, and the white-and-ginger tom defends it, pleading to believe his friend. Tigerheart tells Spire the group needs to rest first, but Blaze warns that the skinny cat won't relax until he finds this orange sun. :Later that night, Blaze worriedly tells Tigerheart and Dovewing that Spire has disappeared, and tells them he thinks the skinny black cat has went to find the sun he talked about. The young tom directs the two to where the black tom wandered, saying that they need to find him before he freezes in the cold. Tigerheart agrees to find him, and follows Blaze's directions to find Spire, sensing the young cat's fear and impatience. :Blaze keeps ahead, and Tigerheart feels bad for him, not willing to let him suffer because of Spire's dumbness. As the dark brown tom spots an owl, it frightens Blaze even more, who asks if it's spotted prey, suggesting he is scared for Spire's life. Dovewing spots a Twoleg building, and the white-and-ginger cat bounds toward it, exclaiming about his friend's scent. He says the building must've been what Spire's dream is about, and inside the den they find Spire with Rippletail and Berryheart. :Blaze mentions that Ant and Cinnamon will want to know if Spire is alright, whisking his tail. He asks the former ShadowClan warriors if they're going to return with him and the patrol as Tigerheart retells his tale of how he ended up where he is. After Lightkit is nearly hit by a Thundersnake, Spire says they have to leave the rails, and Blaze supports his friend, defending what he says. Tigerheart eventually complies, and they head away from the Thundersnake's rails. :The group continues walking, while Blaze pulls ahead with Spire, padding between trees, sometimes looking back to check on Dovewing's kits. Cloverfoot requests slowing down, but even though Tigerheart agrees, he spots Blaze disappearing over a rise with his friend, and he wonders what the hurry is. The tabby tom catches up to them, and asks about slowing down. When he questions if Spire knows where he's heading, doubt flashes in Blaze's eyes, scaring Tigerheart. :The brown tom asks Blaze if it's right to let the healer lead, yet as the kit defends Spire, he can't meet Tigerheart's amber eyes. With Spire's words, the patrol finds a river, with a boat riding through the water. However, as the cats begin crossing, it starts to life into the air. Spire dives in to save Pouncekit, but falls into the river, and Blaze frantically searches for his friend. The kit is shown to be in pain, for Spire didn't make it to either bank, and he questions why he didn't cross some other way. :When Rippletail mentions Spire, Blaze glares at him, challenging the white tom if he really believes what the healer said. The young tom continues to grieve for his lost friend, pain in his amber eyes as he looks at the river that swept Spire away before leaving with the patrol. Tigerheart suggests giving Spire a warrior name, and with the patrol's support, he renames him Spiresight; Blaze repeats his friend's name, and the patrol cheers. :Blaze tells Tigerheart he's sitting vigil for Spiresight, since it's what Sparrowtail said warriors do when another dies. Berryheart begins kitting, and as she does, Tigerheart sits with Blaze a little ways away, though the ginger-and-white tom doesn't speak as the night progresses, leading the brown tom to believe he's still sitting vigil. After the queen finishes kitting, Dovewing informs Tigeheart she named one after Spiresight, and Blaze went to see them. He asks if the young cat regrets coming with the group, but his mate assures him Blaze must want to honor his friend by staying with them. :A moon later, Blaze appears when Tigerheart announces his son has had a dream. Later that night, the young tom is noted to have went herb searching with Cinnamon looking for an herb that give cats strength. As the kits play, an owl swoops in and manages to grab Tigerheart, before dropping him from a high height. He wakes from being knocked out and spots Ant beside Blaze, clustered with the other cats. Cinnamon says something is broken inside Tigerheart, and Blaze admits injuries like his never had been dealt with in the guardian cats. :After receiving his leader name and lives, Tigerstar returns to ShadowClan, where he meets Tawnypelt, Dovewing, and his little patrol. His mother motions to Blaze, Ant, and Cinnamon, stating that he's brought old warriors as well as new, and when ShadowClan begins cheering, although unnamed, Blaze joins in. Squirrelflight's Hope : He is now a warrior named Blazefire. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' :Tawnypelt sees Blazepaw and Antpaw sharing tongues in the camp clearing. Later, he lies in the sun with Scorchfur and Juniperclaw laughing. Category:Detailed history pages